


I Want To Be Little

by Lord_Damian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, To Be Added - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Coping, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Damian/pseuds/Lord_Damian
Summary: originally on my wattpad but moved it here so it's on both sites
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Information And Such

**Author's Note:**

> originally on my wattpad but moved it here so it's on both sites

So I really want to write more Little Space content. I have done tons of research on the topic. I myself am a caregiver. I have talked to a lot of Littles. I just wanted to clarify that before anything else. I am always looking to learn more about the subject. So here is the request format:

Character name:

Little Age:

Caregiver:

Big Age:

What you want to happen/base it around:

Other Characters involved/mentioned:

Fandom:

Anything Specific you want?

Here are some things I will not do:

Sexual Contact(in or out of Little Space)

Kink Littles

I will do trauma that causes regression and I will do trauma that happened while regressed as long as I don't have to write a whole chapter about it. Like if a character was taken advantage of in Little space and has a panic attack, causing them to regress, I will write that and have brief mentions towards the trauma. However, I will not write someone actively taking advantage of a Little. This book is to stay strictly SFW and non-sexual/kink. I draw the line at rape of a regressed Little in extreme detail for this book. Maybe I will write an angsty Little Space book for those types of in-depth subjects later, but this isn't that book. Please respect my boundaries and boundaries of others! Thank you so much!


	2. Please Don't Say Anything! (Armin Arlert)

TW: Referenced sexual assault, implied childhood rape, negative thinking, implied bad coping skills

Armin sat on his bed wondering why everyone was so upset. There wasn't anything wrong with him! But they all acted like he'd break. The concerned glances, the hesitant touches, the silence when he walked into a room. So what if he had a little bit of trauma? Everyone did. It doesn't matter that he was pretending to be Historia resulting in his sexual assault. He didn't care. It wasn't like he ended up thinking about his childhood after that. Not like he remembered every touch. He wasn't remembering all of the pain. He wasn't remembering the look on his face while he touched him, used him. Wasn't remembering the feeling of being ripped apart from the inside. Wasn't remembering the feeling of his mouth on his body. No. He wasn't thinking about that. It was ok. He was ok. Nothing was wrong. There was a gasp. "Armin? Are you ok?" When Armin looked up, he was met with the worried stare of Jean. He let out a pathetic whimper. When had he started crying? When did his knees get pulled to his chest? Jean was quick to go to his side. When Jean's arms wrapped around him, he realized he was slipping. Soon he wouldn't be able to fully talk. He'd start acting childish. Jean would be weirded out and leave. He felt the panic rise in his chest. His breathing was getting harder. Jean would hate him. He'd leave. He'd never talk to him again. He'd get everyone to turn on him. "Hey, it's ok. Just breath. deep breath in and out." Jean was speaking and Armin tried his best to listen. Eventually he was breathing fine again and Jean hadn't left. His fingers went straight to his mouth. He whimpered softly. As if he had realized something important, Jean gently tugged his finger out of his mouth. "Do you have anything for these kinds of situations?" He asked softly. Armin pointed to his trunk. Jean walked over and rummaged through it before seemingly finding what he was looking for. When he went over to the shaking blonde, he gently nudged the pacifier to his lips. Armin happily accepted and suckled on the comfort object. Jean gently settled on the bed, urging his friend to cuddle into his side. He hummed in content against his friend while he wrapped his arms around his thin waist. He felt safe. Content. Armin was happy that Jean had found him when he did. Otherwise he probably would have ended up doing something extremely dangerous and self destructive. He would be ok. Just as long as Jean doesn't ask about anything later. This was ok. He was safe and cared for. He pressed his face further into Jean's chest. He was finally safe and happy.


End file.
